First Times
by Nineorchids
Summary: AU oneshot. Sequel to "Beginnings". Kaname and Zero's coffee date. Kaname meets Zero for coffee the morning after they meet and dance at the club. Reading "Beginnings" first is recommended. Z X K


A/N Well here it is. The coffee shop date. I know I said I wasn't going write this, but I started wondering how their date would go and before I knew it, I had half the date, complete with dialogue. The second half took quite a bit longer. I don't have any plans on writing a further date but you just never know.

I've written this as a stand-alone piece but I'd recommend reading "Beginnings" if you haven't already done so.

I decided on "First Times" as the title because Kaname experiences several things for the first time, both at the club and on their Sunday morning date, plus Zero shares some info on one of his "firsts". Though I should warn you, they don't have actual sex together on this date.

Since some people asked questions about Senri and Takuma's relationship in "Beginnings" and since they appear briefly here, I'll elaborate.

I picture Senri as the strong silent type and the seme of the relationship. I may not have made it clear but I hoped readers would figure out Senri was the seme since he was all over Takuma. Senri and Zero each recognized a fellow seme when they met in the chill out room. Senri knows Zero by reputation and thinks he's okay for our clueless hottie as long as he behaves himself. That's why he left them alone together.

Warnings: Language, sexual situations, the usual.

Disclaimers: Obviously I don't own Vampire Knight. I'm just doing this for fun.

**First Times**

Kaname sipped his latte cautiously. He needed the caffeine but it was hot. He was currently sitting alone in a high-backed, narrow booth in the campus coffee shop. At this ridiculously early hour he was the shop's only customer. With the exception of Kaname and the lone coffee server, the shop was completely empty. When he'd ordered, the dark haired barista had stared at him sleepily, seemingly less awake than Kaname was, before making his drink with slow, automatic movements. Kaname had leaned against the counter watching him idly while he waited. The student making his latte was dressed completely in black and had lots of black messy hair and an eyebrow piercing. Kaname had noticed how the little silver bead glinted whenever he tossed his long bangs out of his eyes.

The piercing reminded him of Zero and the reason he was sitting here on a Sunday morning when normally he, and almost everyone he knew would still be sleeping in bed. He was meeting Zero, the boy he'd danced with into the wee hours of the morning. Kaname hadn't really wanted to go to the dance club and hadn't expected to meet anyone. But he'd seen the other boy dancing and surprisingly he'd been attracted to the pierced and tattooed student. He never would have acted on his interest but Zero had noticed him too and taken the initiative. The other boy had a forceful personality but he hadn't been pushy. Still, he'd flirted with Kaname, teased him and stirred him up, then asked for his phone number. Almost right after Kaname left the club Zero had called and asked him out.

Kaname, swimming in feel-good endorphins and on a physical and emotional high had agreed to meet early for coffee, though now he was having second thoughts. Zero made him feel and act in ways he normally never would have and he was way outside his comfort zone. Zero's proximity had affected him physically, making it hard to think. The whole experience had been exhilarating and scary. Kaname could easily see himself becoming infatuated with Zero. If he spent too much time with the silver haired boy he knew he would end up in Zero's bed. He was reasonably sure the only reason they hadn't had sex last night was because for some reason, Zero hadn't gone for it, though he knew he could have been such an easy conquest. Zero had pushed all his buttons and he'd been swept up and carried along by his desire, ensnared by his own lust. And he knew which one of them would have been on all fours or lying on his back with his knees around his ears. There was no way Zero was a bottom. When and if Zero wanted to have sex, Kaname knew he'd be so hot and bothered he wouldn't put up even a token resistance. Just thinking about the good-looking music student was making him sexually excited again.

Kaname glanced nervously at his watch as his long fingers tore another strip off the cardboard sleeve that insulated his coffee cup. He'd arrived early but he was starting to think about the possibility that he might be stood up. Maybe he was the only one who had gotten carried away last night. The wait was killing him and what if Zero didn't show or worse, hung around outside laughing while he sat here waiting?

Okay. Fine. If Zero didn't arrive within ten minutes of the agreed on time, it obviously wasn't meant to be and he was out of here. He was almost hoping that would happen, half relieved at the idea that Zero wouldn't show. His body's intense response last night was surprising: it was almost as if Zero had awakened something in him that, until now, had lain sleeping. And he knew practically nothing about the other boy. Senri might know something about Zero since they were both music students, but he hadn't been able to ask him for information since it was so freaking early. If Zero were possessive or abusive, he'd be screwed, and not in a good way. His eyes flicked back and forth from the door to his watch as he played nervously with his drink.

A slight current of air swirled around his legs and Kaname heard the student behind the counter call out, "Hey man. The usual?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Seth," a familiar voice responded.

Shit. Kaname sat up suddenly, almost spilling the contents of his cup over his hand as his heart lurched into high gear.

Zero was early. Kaname had been sitting facing the south door. Just because he'd come in through that door he'd assumed, in his sleep-deprived state, that Zero would do the same. But the shop had three doors. One to the south of the building - the one Kaname had come in through - and two on either side of the counter at the north end of the shop. He'd forgotten the pool was north of the coffee shop and that Zero would probably come in through one of those doors. The back of the booth was higher than Kaname's head and he hadn't been spotted yet, but he was stuck. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't leave without Zero seeing him.

"You went out last night?" the server asked. It sounded like he was making Zero's drink as he talked.

"Uh huh."

"See anything you liked?" he enquired. Kaname couldn't tell if the tone indicated he was teasing or flirting with Zero and he couldn't quite decide how he felt about that.

"Definitely," Zero answered and Kaname could hear the satisfaction in his voice. The tone sent little shocks and tremors through his body even as he felt embarrassed to be hearing this. They weren't talking loudly but his hearing was good and it was pretty quiet in here. Even his own breath seemed abnormally loud and fast. Kaname sat very still and focused on breathing quietly.

"Really? That's great man! It's about time," the server exclaimed enthusiastically. Seth. The server's name was Seth. That's what Zero had called him, Kaname thought randomly.

"Did you get his phone number?" Seth asked. He sounded encouraging. Kaname's posture relaxed slightly. They knew each other and the barista seemed to be teasing not flirting. Eavesdropping was making him uncomfortable but it would have been even more awkward if the other guy were hitting on Zero while Kaname heard him.

"Yeah. I'm meeting him here for coffee," Zero answered.

"Cool." Seth lowered his voice, stage whispering, "Hey. If he doesn't show, there's a little slice of heaven sitting by his lonesome in that booth over there; glossy chocolate hair, gorgeous eyes, a body to die for…. He looks a little uptight but you can always try. Take him for a walk on the wild side. Right?" Seth encouraged.

There was a long silence and Kaname held his breath.

"Fuck! It's him, isn't it?" Seth said in a small voice.

"Seth. Go take inventory or something," Zero said politely.

"Sorry, Zero," Seth apologized, sounding sincere.

Kaname sat frozen as measured footsteps approached. He looked up as Zero stopped at the end of the booth and tossed his sports bag onto the bench across from Kaname.

"Scoot over, Kaname."

Zero waited till Kaname complied before sliding in beside him, essentially trapping him in the booth between the wall and his body. Kaname could feel heat in his face and he knew he was flushed from embarrassment. He worried his lower lip between his teeth, realized what he was doing and stopped.

"Morning," Zero said softly, looking him over with a pleased expression. "I'm glad you decided to show."

Kaname's insides twitched in response to the sound of the other student's voice. It had been bad enough when he'd heard Zero talking to the student behind the counter, but now that he was sitting right beside him; smelling faintly of soap and shampoo, the physical effect on his body was more pronounced. Zero's hair was still wet and he was wearing a dark blue hooded sweatshirt over a white T-shirt and jeans. It didn't help that Kaname knew he'd been showering just moments earlier; rubbing his soapy hands all over his body, across his stomach, down his thighs …. Kaname closed his eyes briefly as if to banish the image.

"Hi, Zero," he managed, after a couple of seconds. He turned to face forward, taking another sip of his drink and using the opportunity to subtly move a little further away.

"I know you heard us. Seth thinks you're gorgeous," Zero stated as his eyes slid over Kaname. "He has good taste," he added, his teeth gleaming as he smiled.

Kaname flushed and squirmed a little at the compliment from both Zero and the coffee shop employee, and at the awkwardness of the situation. Zero, however showed no signs of being embarrassed at being overheard.

"You have very sexy eyes. It's the first thing I noticed last night. They look different in daylight though, even more amazing. The colour's sort of like rosewood," Zero said as he peered intently at Kaname who, under the other's intense scrutiny, was resisting the strong urge to look down or away. "You look a little tired though. Did you have trouble sleeping?" Zero asked innocently. He grinned as Kaname's flush intensified.

In fact, Kaname hadn't been able to sleep right away. He'd been far too stimulated for that. He'd lain awake, his hard-on back with a vengeance and on the verge of being painful. Sliding his palm down his bare stomach and easing his boxers over his hips, Kaname had touched himself tentatively, the light touch feeling much more intense than it should have as he pictured Zero in his mind and remembered how the other boy had moved as he danced and the intense way he'd looked at Kaname.

He'd conjured up the feel of hot fingers on his neck and Zero's lips on his skin, grasping himself harder and moving his hand faster. The thought of Zero kissing him, of tasting Zero's mouth and their bodies rubbing against each other through their jeans, had made him arch up into his hand, gasping. But it was the thought of gripping Zero's firm sexy ass, rubbing against him as Zero spoke to him and asked him if he was ready for more, that toppled him over the edge. He'd come ridiculously quickly and far harder than any other time he'd touched himself. Not long after that he had finally fallen asleep, mentally exhausted and physically spent.

"Still sleepy?" Zero asked laughing and Kaname realized he hadn't responded.

"What about you?" he asked, ignoring the taunt. He shifted, trying to adjust his jeans without being obvious. He was getting hard again right now.

"I've been up for hours, Kaname," Zero said smiling at him. "I'm okay though. I'll take a power nap later before cello practice."

"You don't get much free time, do you?" Kaname asked a little disappointed.

"It's okay, Kaname. I'll make sure I have plenty of time to get to know you."

Kaname looked for the twinkle or smirk to show he was being teased but he didn't see either. The music student was looking at him steadily.

"Okay. Let's get started." Zero settled in, turning to sit sideways and tucking a long leg under him, one knee brushing lightly against Kaname's thigh.

"What's your favourite movie?"

"Ah, I don't know," Kaname said caught unprepared at the sudden change in topic. "It's been a long time," he added as Zero's raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Last book read?" Zero asked patiently.

"The Historian," Kaname answered, still a little dazed.

"Favourite food?"

"Um, strawberries."

"Favourite colour?"

"Purple," Kaname answered, looking at Zero's eyes. He flushed as those eyes crinkled and Zero laughed. Kaname's response had been automatic and more revealing than he intended.

"What about you?" the brunette countered before Zero could ask any more embarrassing questions.

"Die Hard, pizza, and black," Zero answered instantly, leaving Kaname blinking and trying to match the answers to the questions.

"You forgot the book," Kaname reminded him.

"I don't read much," Zero replied easily, sitting back and watching Kaname.

"Oh."

Kaname's fingers automatically played with his now cold drink, tearing more little strips of cardboard off and creating a small mountain of pieces.

Zero leaned in and deliberately sniffed the paper cup. "What are you drinking?"

"Chai tea latte," Kaname replied sheepishly. He had been a little stressed and anxious about meeting Zero in the real world, away from the surreal environment of the club and had chosen something sweet and familiar. He hadn't thought of how he might look, drinking something so girly.

Zero leaned closer, his damp hair brushing against Kaname's cheek. The brunette sat stiffly, feeling light puffs of air on his sensitized skin as Zero inhaled and exhaled against the side of his neck.

"It smells good but you smell better," Zero stated matter-of-fact.

"Oh…. You smell really good too," Kaname added, his words speeding up a little and running together at the end. His stomach was full of butterflies and he felt like he'd been running. The pressure from Zero's knee against his thigh had increased as Zero leaned in and Kaname was aware that Zero's thigh was now touching him too. He ripped another piece off his cup and added it to the steadily growing pile.

Zero reached over and gently took Kaname's hands in his, holding them loosely.

"Wha…?" Kaname looked up and tugged, testing, but Zero didn't let go.

"Do I make you nervous, Kaname?" he asked gently.

Kaname automatically started to shake his head in denial but he suspected the rapid pulse in his wrists was giving him away. "Not nervous, exactly. Maybe more …," he paused, searching for the right word.

"Aware?" Zero asked intensely. He was stroking his thumb over the inside of Kaname's right wrist.

"Yeah," Kaname answered, clearing his throat. That was a good description. He was very aware of Zero; his closeness, his body heat, the smell of his hair, of his skin, the places they were touching. It didn't help that the feather-light caresses were driving him crazy. Every inch of his body was on alert, happily anticipating more contact. All of his blood had already headed south and pooled in his groin.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one affected," Zero said seriously.

Kaname blinked in surprise. "You…. I do that to you?" he asked incredulously.

Zero made a noise expressing disbelief. "You have no idea, do you? he answered rhetorically. "I'm _very _attracted to you," he continued, his voice low and intense. It sent little shock waves through Kaname's body.

Holding Kaname's gaze, Zero interlaced their fingers and pulled the brunette lightly towards him. Kaname stared into the other boy's eyes. They were darker today, French lilac with tiny flecks of silver and grey surrounded by thick black lashes. They seemed to draw him in….

We're so close we could kiss, Kaname thought incoherently, unaware he was leaning in even closer.

"Hey guys!"

Kaname jerked backwards in surprise, his hands pulling free from Zero's loose grasp.

"One chai tea latte and one dark roast with cream. Gratis. On me," Seth stated, smiling. "Sorry about earlier. I wasn't trying to … er … objectify you or anything," he added, gazing at the brunette.

"Seth," Zero said pleasantly.

"Yeah, Zero," Seth replied without taking his eyes off Kaname.

Zero looked at him steadily, though remained silent.

Seth tore his eyes away and looked at Zero. "Crap! I know. I know. Go check stock or something." Seth wandered off mumbling to himself; it sounded like something about ruining people's chances.

Kaname shifted restlessly. The intensity from before the interruption was gone and he was both relieved and disappointed.

Zero sighed. "Seth's a bit of an idiot but his heart's in the right place."

"He's a friend of yours," Kaname stated.

"Sort of. He's more my brother's friend," Zero corrected.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, a twin," Zero answered.

"Twin?" Kaname echoed and even to his own ears, his voice sounded just a tiny bit off.

"Uh huh. I have an identical twin. We look exactly alike. Almost as if there are two of me," Zero replied, watching him interestedly.

"Oh," Kaname said faintly, turning to take a sip of his new drink. Twins. He was trying desperately to ignore the sexual scenarios his fertile mind was busy conjuring up. Every one of them involved two Zeros and himself!

"It's okay, Kaname. Don't be embarrassed," Zero said sympathetically. "Lots of people have a sexual fantasy involving twins."

Kaname choked on his latte and Zero laughed out loud. His hand patted and rubbed Kaname's back soothingly, even as he laughed.

"You did that on purpose!" Kaname accused indignantly when he had somewhat recovered.

"I just wanted to see your reaction. It was very cute. I almost thought you were actually thinking about it. Plus, I enjoy seeing you squirm," Zero teased, still smiling.

Kaname tried to glare but his blush and an involuntary cough ruined the affect; and he had been thinking about it! He suspected Zero had intended more than one meaning with the comment about seeing him squirm. Ripples of desire spread through him as he thought about the more sexual meaning. The hand was still on his back and the weight and heat of it felt good. Zero was rubbing lightly in small circles, working his way up and inside his collar and under his hair; stroking the nape of his neck. Kaname unconsciously relaxed, automatically leaning into the massage.

"Actually, my brother's straight so you'll have to make do with just me," Zero said mischievously as his fingers lightly kneaded and stroked.

Kaname knew he was still being teased but he chose not to take to the bait. "Is he a music student too?"

"No. Even though our parents are musicians, he doesn't have a musical bone in his body. He's going to art school. He's actually pretty good."

Kaname had heard identical twins could be very close. Zero certainly sounded proud of his brother. "Both your parents are musicians?" Kaname asked curiously.

"My Mom's a studio musician. Sometimes she goes on tour with the band she's been recording with. Right now she's in the studio with Artemis working on their next album. My Dad's a concert musician; he's on tour a fair bit. They're both away a lot," Zero explained.

"Isn't that lonely?" Kaname wondered, and then mentally kicked himself. What a mood-killing question. Way to shut down the conversation, Kaname, he chided.

"Not really. Ichiru and I always had each other and we had to become self-sufficient at a pretty early age," Zero answered easily.

Kaname mulled this over silently. He couldn't imagine what it would be like being that close to a sibling. He got along fine with Yuuki but they weren't exactly bosom buddies. Their personalities were just too different. He wondered what it would be like to have someone who knew you almost as well as you knew yourself. He did understand having to learn self-reliance at an early age though. After the death of his parents, Uncle Rido had done his best, but raising two young children had not been a duty his harried bachelor uncle had been expecting or prepared for. To be fair though, no one expected their sibling and her spouse to die in an avalanche during a skiing holiday.

"What about your family, Kaname?"

Kaname hesitated. "I have a sister…," he began slowly as Zero nodded encouragingly; his fingers continuing to rub Kaname's neck, burrowing up into his hair and attacking a little knot of tension at the base of his skull.

Zero was a good listener, his body language and facial expressions encouraging, drawing the brunette out. Kaname found himself telling Zero about Yuuki, Uncle Rido and even a little bit about his parents; something he rarely did. Zero's leg was still in contact with Kaname's, his hand resting easily on the brunette's back. Kaname could feel it move slightly every time he inhaled or made a gesture with his hands. Zero seemed to enjoy touching him and Kaname certainly liked it. He'd been turned on ever since Zero had sat down.

As they continued to talk, the coffee shop started to get busier. A more people entered the shop and a second server started her shift, calling out a greeting to Seth as she arrived.

Kaname glanced at his watch and was surprised to see if was almost noon. They'd been here for hours and the time had passed so quickly. Zero noticed his action. "You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah," Kaname nodded. He had enjoyed the morning and Zero's company; he seemed to be a nice guy even if he was super hot and a little intense. Still, it was time to go. The shop was getting noisy and their booth was needed.

Zero slid out of the booth, grabbing his bag and swinging it over one shoulder. He waited for Kaname then headed for a north door, yelling goodbye and waving an arm at the servers. Seth looked up just long enough to return the gesture before returning to his customers.

Out on the sidewalk Zero turned to Kaname. "Do you want to call it quits for today or are you up for a walk?" he asked.

"A walk would be good," Kaname answered. He was pleased that he could spend a little more time with Zero today and it sounded like the other student wanted to see him again. Kaname had been wondering if Zero would kiss him and was relieved they wouldn't be kissing on the steps of the coffee shop with Seth and the customers watching. Maybe there would be a more private spot on their walk and Zero would hold him and kiss him like last night. His body tingled at the thought.

Zero eyed him speculatively. "Where to?"

"Let's walk past the pool," Kaname said on impulse. He didn't want to walk back to his residence. As long as they were heading in the opposite direction, he could be with Zero instead of back in his room.

"Good choice," Zero agreed cryptically, confusing Kaname slightly.

They walked together in silence for a couple of blocks. The sidewalk was wide enough for them to walk side by side and it was quiet and peaceful. Kaname remembered the music buildings were somewhere around here as were the apartments for faculty members. All of the residences were in the opposite direction so there were few students in this part of the campus on a Sunday. He'd been a little uptight over the kissing thing when they left the coffee shop, but he was starting to relax again. Large trees hung over the sidewalk and a lot of leaves had fallen. Kaname detoured slightly to kick a couple of small piles, scattering the leaves and enjoying the sound as they crunched under his feet.

Zero laughed. "Hey. Want one?" he asked, stopping and pulling an opened, crumpled roll of mints from his sweatshirt pocket and offering it to Kaname.

Kaname frowned at the linty looking mint. He wasn't really into candy and it didn't look like Zero was either.

"Maybe we'll let that one get away," Zero said, peeling off the top candy. He took the next one and popped it into his mouth. "I don't want to have coffee breath when we kiss."

Kaname, about to refuse the mint, changed his mind and took one as his heart sped up and his level of physical awareness went up a couple of notches. Zero was watching him again.

"I want to kiss you again, Kaname," he stated quietly. "I liked kissing you last night. You liked it too, I think," he teased.

Cocking his head and rolling the mint around in his mouth, Kaname pretended to think. "Mmmm, maybe. I'm not sure," he responded.

Zero raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Really. We'll just have to kiss until you make up your mind, then." He sauntered down the sidewalk, hands in his sweatshirt pockets as Kaname took a couple of quick steps to catch up.

As they walked, the taller buildings gave way to small two or three story apartment buildings. They weren't far from the north edge of the campus and beyond the apartment buildings was a green belt of wilderness with cycling and running trails. Zero headed for this now as Kaname wondered if Zero had finished his mint. His was still in his mouth, refusing to get smaller. If he bit it, Zero would hear and might assume he was anxious to kiss, but if he still had it in his mouth when the other boy kissed him that would be awkward. Kaname was still agonizing over this when Zero began to crunch his mint vigorously. Kaname swallowed his whole. There. Mint problem solved.

They left the sidewalk and walked down a dirt path for a few feet. Zero entered the undergrowth and turned right, walking along as if he knew where he was going. After a couple of minutes he stepped off the trail and pushed past some shrubs, heading for a fallen tree trunk. Zero plopped himself down onto the log and patted the spot beside him. "Sit here, Kaname. I promise I won't bite. Unless you want me to," he said, leering theatrically. Kaname made a face at the old joke and Zero laughed quietly.

The brunette inspected the log before sitting down gingerly, leaving some space between them. Zero immediately moved closer so their shoulders were brushing but instead of turning and grabbing Kaname for a kiss as the brunette expected, the music student sat quietly, gazing out into the forest. "It's quiet here," he said softly. "I come here sometimes just to think, or if I'm having trouble with a piece of music."

"It's very peaceful," Kaname agreed, surprised the other student wasn't all over him yet. Zero didn't have predictable patterns of behaviour. Every time the brunette thought he had Zero figured out, the other boy revealed another, unexpected facet of his personality. He was more playful and less self-absorbed than Kaname had anticipated. It was unsettling, but since Kaname had half decided Zero was looking for an easy lay, despite what he'd said earlier, his refusal to fit the brunette's mold was a good thing.

And maybe I'm not so stupid for agreeing to see him again, after all, Kaname thought.

Zero seemed to read his mind. "Surprised I don't have my tongue down your throat yet?" he asked jokingly. But Kaname could sense there was a current of seriousness underneath the playful tone.

"Maybe. Maybe not. You've got a pretty complex personality," Kaname replied thoughtfully.

Zero seemed pleased and a little surprised at his response. "Hmm. Do you ever go camping, Kaname?" he asked.

"No," the brunette replied, once again he was a little bewildered at the sudden change in topic.

"Do you know the first rule of camping?" Zero asked.

Kaname thought, and then shook his head.

"Always leave the campsite in better shape than when you found it," Zero recited. "That rule applies to lovers too," he explained. "I won't make you regret meeting me, Kaname."

Zero's words surprised and shocked him. They implied more than one-time sex or a quick fling with no strings attached. Kaname kept his thoughts to himself, not sure how to respond.

"Are you interested in me that way, Kaname? Do you want that?" Zero asked. His voice was husky and his eyes were trained on Kaname.

"You can't tell?" Kaname blurted out in surprise, then winced. Aw shit. Please tell me I didn't just say that out loud, he thought. But by the pleased way that Zero was looking at him, he knew he had. He felt a little like a rabbit being watched by a bird of prey: a plump juicy rabbit.

"Yeah. I can tell. But I want to hear you say it. Wanting something and recognizing that you want that something isn't the same." Zero reached out and placed his palm on Kaname's back, sliding his hand down slowly, pausing slightly at the small of his back before slipping sideways and lower. His hand rested firmly, fingers splayed on the curve of Kaname's hip. "I need to know you want that."

Kaname sat rigid, aware of each finger and exactly where it rested against his jeans. He was almost afraid to move. Zero had held him when they kissed at the club but not below the waist**.** He hadn't felt the same potential for immediate sex when people and noise surrounded them. Here they hadn't seen a single cyclist or anyone at all. The other boy could try to take him right here and now, could try to force him. He wouldn't though; Kaname was starting to know Zero and he intuitively knew the other boy wasn't like that. He hadn't even tried to get him drunk and take him home last night. So… decision time. _Did_ he want this?

"Yeah," the brunette answered out loud, rubbing his sweating palms on his jeans nervously. Maybe not in the next five minutes and not over a fallen tree, but yeah he did. Being with Zero made his body come alive and just as important, he liked and was beginning to trust the silver haired student. "I like you so … yeah," he admitted quietly.

"I do want you. You okay with that?" Zero squeezed his hip gently. "Don't worry though, I meant what I said last night. I can wait a while."

Kaname took a shaky breath and nodded. "Okay." His confession had given him almost a sense of relief. He was past pretending he wasn't interested.

Zero turned, leaning in. "Why don't you show me you want me too?" He touched Kaname's chin and moved forward, his hand guiding Kaname's mouth to his.

Their lips touched and Kaname kissed him, tentatively at first, but more forcefully as Zero encouraged him. The other boy's tongue penetrated his mouth and began playing with his, flicking against the sensitive tip before withdrawing. Kaname groaned and chased the retreating tongue. It was awkward since they were sitting sideways, but he pressed into Zero, exploring Zero's mouth, emboldened by the soft noises Zero was making and the fingers kneading his scalp. The hand on his hip gripped tightly and Zero pulled him closer. Kaname stopped thinking about his lack of kissing expertise and concentrated on chasing the faint flavour of peppermint and the indescribable taste that was 100% pure Zero.

The other boy leaned back, withdrawing and Kaname, reluctant to end the kiss, automatically tried to follow. "Wait." Zero placed his palm on the brunette's chest, keeping him in place and swung his own leg over the fallen tree so he was straddling it. "Sit like this," he instructed, looking at Kaname with dark, smoky eyes.

Kaname mimicked him obediently so that they were facing each other. Zero immediately slid closer, his knees inside the brunette's thighs. The movement pushed Kaname's legs a little further apart and he squirmed; slightly concerned about his position and the implications. His stomach felt like it was full of Mexican jumping beans. It wasn't an entirely pleasant feeling. He felt wound up, excited and anxious all at the same time.

Zero moved in for another kiss, sucking on his lower lip and sliding his tongue over and under the brunette's. Kaname kissed back enthusiastically. He wasn't sure what to do with his hands so he settled for holding the other boy's upper arms lightly. He didn't exactly forget where Zero's legs were in relation to his, but the kissing took most of his attention. Zero's hands drifted to his waist and then his ass. Kaname noticed immediately. He should probably be freaking out, but it felt great. Last night he'd fantasized about touching Zero's ass but he could actually do it now. His hard-on twitched in response to the thought. Tentatively he placed his hands on Zero's lower back before slowly sliding a hand down to one perfect, rounded cheek. Zero moaned in response and nipped at his lip, soothing the sting with his tongue. That hadn't really seemed like a warning to back off so Kaname moved his other hand down too and squeezed gently.

The results were unexpected. Kaname gave an undignified yelp and his hands clamped down hard as in a single smooth motion, the other boy cupped his butt, lifted him up and slid him closer. Now he was sitting on Zero's thighs, his own spread wide over Zero's legs and his ass off the log, partially supported by the other boy's hands. He was higher up than Zero in this position, his thighs gripping Zero's hips for support. The silver haired student was kissing and mouthing his neck, the hollow of his throat, nuzzling and pushing the collar of his golf shirt out of the way. Kaname clutched the broad back, feeling muscles bunch and shift under his hands. Zero was kneading his rear, the fingers of one hand slipping under his ass and touching the inside of his cheek and thigh. Kaname's hard-on thickened and swelled in response. He was so turned on he was starting to feel light-headed. He swayed slightly, gripping Zero tighter, his butt accidentally coming into contact with the other boy's groin. A jolt of what felt like lightening flared and spread though him and he groaned weakly.

Fuck. He couldn't take much more of this. Could you come just from being kissed and fondled through your clothes? Kaname didn't know for sure but he was afraid he might find out. Zero's touches were making his head spin and he felt dizzy. Maybe breakfast would have been a good idea. He lowered his head, panting raggedly into Zero's hair.

Zero stopped kissing him, lowering him down till his butt hit the log. He was looking at him with a concerned expression. "Kaname, are you okay? Shit. You're hyperventilating. Put your head down. Fuck," Zero said as he grabbed Kaname's head and pushed it down, shimmying backwards to give him some room. "Take it easy, Kaname. It's okay. Just breathe," Zero said reassuringly. He had an arm around his shoulder and was patting him soothingly.

His head still spinning, Kaname pressed his palms against the tree and tried to slow down his rapid panting. His new position meant he had an eyeful of Zero's crotch and the very visible bulge in his jeans which wasn't helping him calm down. He closed his eyes. Breathe in, hold, breath out. Do it again. In, hold, out. After a minute, Kaname began to feel better and almost immediately started to feel embarrassed. He kept his head down, buying himself some time. Zero had his head pressed up against one shoulder and was murmuring encouraging words. What the hell was he going to do now? He was such a fucking moron. He was lusting after Zero like a hungry dog over a steak. Even now he couldn't stop noticing the clean scent of the other boy. Kaname waited a couple of heartbeats but the ground under his feet refused to conveniently open up and swallow him. He straightened slowly, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

Zero let him sit up but didn't take away his arm. "Hey. You okay?" he asked, looking at him with concern.

Kaname nodded sheepishly.

"You scared the shit out of me," Zero said softly.

"I'm sorry." Kaname apologized miserably.

"What happened?"

"I don't know. I didn't eat this morning and I …," he tried again. "You …. It was pretty intense," he finished lamely.

Zero's eyes seemed to soften and he looked at him steadily. "Shit. You're so hot and sexy I keep forgetting you don't have much experience. How come no one's made the moves on you before?" Kaname couldn't decide if Zero sounded like he was teasing or serious.

"I've been hit on before," Kaname protested. He wasn't a complete newbie. "I just wasn't interested in anyone else."

Zero smiled, delighted.

Fuck. Why couldn't he keep his mouth shut around Zero? Next he'd be writing "K + Z" inside a heart on the cover of his schoolbooks, he thought, disgustedly.

"Come on." Zero pulled him to his feet. "We can go to my place and I'll make you a sandwich. You could probably use some protein. Don't worry. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do," he added. "But I know you like kissing," he laughed, bending to pick up his sports bag.

"You don't mind that I'm inexperienced?" Kaname asked curiously as they began to walk. He'd thought he was about to get the big brush off. He couldn't even make out without hyperventilating. Why would someone as sexy as Zero want to spend time with a guy whose total experience amounted to a few kisses and one awkward hand job?

"Hell, no," Zero said, looking confused at the question. "You're seriously hot and I like you. It's nice you haven't been around the block a dozen times, you know?"

"Anyway," he stopped, slipping his arms comfortably around Kaname's waist. "Inexperience can be very sexy. And there's lots of things that can feel really great without actual, um, intercourse. So don't assume I'm planning on having sex with you right now." Zero leaned in, lowering his voice as his lips brushed the brunette's earlobe. "I can be patient, Kaname. But when you're ready, I'll enjoy showing you just how good I can make your body feel." Kaname shivered and made an involuntary sound and Zero laughed. "I can't help doing that. The way you respond is so cute. Come on." He began walking again, tugging on Kaname's hand and pulling him along.

As they walked Kaname thought about what the other student had said. Zero didn't seem to think his lack of experience was a bad thing, which was surprising. Kaname hadn't expected someone as sensual and comfortable with sex to think that way, but Zero seemed to be willing to take things slowly. Kaname's body quivered as he thought of Zero slowly introducing him to a new world of pleasure. He could imagine being touched, his skin being stroked or kissed as Zero explored his body; both of them learning where and how he liked to be touched.

Their hips bumped and Zero stopped, giving him a questioning look. "Sorry," Kaname mumbled. He'd been fantasizing again instead of paying attention to where he was going.

"You okay?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. Which residence are you in?" Kaname asked as he tried to keep his mind off Zero and sex.

"I'm not in a residence this year. My Dad's friends with a professor who's away on sabbatical for a year so I'm staying in his apartment. It's got way more room than the dorms. Those are all faculty apartments," Zero said, gesturing to a row of low-rise apartment buildings. "I'm in that one there," he said pointing to a building that to Kaname, looked exactly like its neighbours on either side.

Zero fished a set of keys out of his bag and opened the building's door. "I'm in 2D, on the second floor," he said motioning Kaname towards the stairs.

In the hall outside the apartment, Kaname waited as Zero opened the door and gestured for Kaname to go in. Zero locked the door behind them before dropping his bag and hanging his keys on a hook by the door. Zero pulled his sweatshirt off and tossed it on a chair. Kaname removed his jacket and since he didn't see anywhere to hang it up, put it on the chair beside the sweatshirt. He left his shoes neatly lined up next to Zero's.

The brunette looked around curiously. The apartment wasn't large but it seemed big compared to his dorm room. It was more cluttered than Kaname had expected, though clean and mostly tidy. The furniture was modern and the walls were painted in dark, warm colours. The floor was a darker wood with a coffee table and rug in front of the couch.

Zero moved a stack of music sheets off the couch. "Have a seat, Kaname."

Kaname slowly lowered himself and sat at one end of the couch. Zero dropped down next to him and Kaname fought his automatic reaction to move over. Either the other student wanted to touch him all the time, or he had no concept of personal space. Zero looked at him, frowning slightly and absently chewing his lip. He seemed to be thinking.

"You're feeling nervous being here with me right now, huh?"

"No…. Well, a little bit." Kaname tried for a nonchalant shrug. It was sort of true but he didn't think it was that obvious.

"It's okay to be nervous or even a little bit scared, Kaname. I know how you're feeling. Look." Zero sucked in a breath. "I'm going to tell you something about me," he said decisively.

"My first boyfriend was older than me and way more experienced. I was a lot younger then and kind of innocent. We'd been dating for a while and fooled around quite a bit but we hadn't had actual um, penetrative sex yet. He wanted to, but I wasn't ready and kept saying no." Zero looked down to his hands resting in his lap.

"One night he took me to a party. There were a lot of older students there, college and university kids, and everyone was drinking. He'd had quite a bit to drink but he wanted me to go back to his place with him and I did. Things got hot and heavy and he tried to have sex with me." Zero looked up meeting Kaname's gaze before looking at his hands again.

"I said no, but he got mad and called me a cock tease." Zero paused briefly. "That hurt. I hadn't deliberately acted like that. But he was older and more knowledgeable about sex than me so I figured maybe he was right." Zero looked up and dropped his gaze. "I told him I'd changed my mind."

Kaname wasn't sure what Zero was about to say but he had a sinking feeling it wasn't going to be good.

Zero's voice sounded a little strained. "He was in a hurry and didn't take the time or care he should have. It was pretty … unpleasant for me but he had no idea. He kept telling me what a great little fuck I was," Zero stated quietly. "After he passed out I got dressed and went home and when he called in a couple of days, I told him I didn't want to see him again. He couldn't understand why, but eventually he stopped calling."

"I'm sorry," Kaname said sincerely. He reached out and squeezed the other boy's knee lightly.

Zero looked up at Kaname and gave him a brief smile. "Thanks. Though I didn't tell you that to make you feel bad for me. That was a long time ago. I told you so maybe you could relax. You're alone in an apartment with a guy you've just met, who was all over you a few minutes ago. I know it's pretty nerve wracking but I don't want you to be freaked out when you're with me. I know what it's like to be pressured into doing something you're not comfortable with. I won't make that mistake with you. Understand?"

"Yeah." Kaname nodded shyly.

"Hey." Zero stood up. "I said I'd make you a sandwich." He moved towards a doorway that Kaname assumed was the kitchen.

"Okay. Thanks, Zero," Kaname said absently. He sat on the couch thinking. He did feel less tense. He understood now why Zero hadn't been more physical last night. Zero hadn't pushed him away at the club because he didn't want to continue. He'd stopped for Kaname's sake. He relaxed and shifted further back, letting his full weight rest on the couch. That incident in Zero's past explained why he was so patient. It must have been a physically and emotionally painful experience. Kaname wondered just how young Zero would have been. They weren't that old now.

From the kitchen Zero called "I'll be done in a minute. Make yourself at home. Take a look around if you like."

Kaname stood, gazing around curiously. He should probably wash his hands before eating. He spied a hallway behind him that logically should lead to the bathroom. Kaname moved into the hall, looking at the two partially closed doors, one on either side. He chose the door on the right, pushing it open to discover it was Zero's bedroom. The room wasn't big and seemed to be dominated by the queen-sized bed. It was tidy though the bed was unmade. White cotton sheets were thrown back over a duvet with a small checked pattern in dark blue and white. The pillow closest to the door was slightly rumpled and a pair of plaid boxers had been tossed on the bed. It was easy to visualize Zero lying in the bed. He'd probably been sleeping in the boxers before tumbling sleepily out of bed and heading off for swim practice. Kaname backed out of the room, his stomach fluttering pleasantly.

The door on the left was for the bathroom and Kaname washed his hands with the soap that smelled like Zero.

"You have a tub," Kaname called enviously as he made his way to the kitchen. Zero was pouring two glasses of mineral water.

"Yeah. I guess they don't have them in the dorms, huh? You can come over and use the tub if you want. I'll wash your back for you," he offered. Kaname felt his face flushing in response. Zero gazed at him, stroking his heated cheek. "Yep. It's still cute," Zero teased lightly.

"Humph!" the brunette scowled, tossing his head.

Zero smirked and handed Kaname a plate and a glass, eyeing the table cluttered with music sheets, books, and a bow. "I guess we'll eat on the couch."

"Sorry. I should have asked if you liked peanut butter and jelly sandwiches," Zero apologized as they sat down.

"They're fine," Kaname said. PBJ sandwiches were one of the few things he had been able to make when he was a child. He'd often made them for Yuuki when they were little.

They munched their sandwiches in a companionable silence. Zero finished first and placed his plate on the coffee table, sitting back, closing his eyes and sighing contentedly. Kaname watched him as he finished his own sandwich. His eyes were drawn to Zero's mouth and the little fleck of peanut butter on his upper lip.

Zero opened his eyes. "What. I can feel you looking at me. I've got food on my face?" he joked.

Kaname nodded solemnly. "Uh, huh. Peanut butter."

Zero wiped the corner of his mouth with his thumb. "Gone?"

Kaname gave him a long look, deliberately leaning in and inspecting his mouth. "Nope."

"Maybe you should get it for me," Zero said huskily.

Kaname moved closer, placing his mouth over Zero's. He nibbled and sucked lightly, running his tongue over the smear of peanut butter as Zero groaned.

"Fuck. I can't stop kissing you," Zero moaned. His hands slipped under the hem of Kaname's shirt to rub his sides.

"I'm not complaining," Kaname mumbled, latching onto Zero's mouth. The other boy's hands on his bare skin made his body tingle. As Zero stroked and touched him, the sensation spread out from each place he touched, like ripples in a pond, overlapping until Kaname's entire body was tingling and sparking.

Zero slid a hand down his back, over his hip and around to palm his groin as Kaname automatically pushed into the touch.

"This okay?" Zero asked, breathlessly.

Kaname heard himself whine as he ground harder against Zero's hand.

"Should I take that as a yes? Kaname?"

"Yes," he moaned.

Zero moved his hands and he felt the pressure on his aching hard-on ease, as his zipper was undone.

"Lift up," Zero instructed.

Kaname barely capable of thought by now, raised his hips slightly, becoming alarmed as his jeans were tugged down. Zero spoke before he could get truly concerned. "Shh. It's okay. I'm not going to take them off. I'm only sliding them down a little." And suddenly Zero's fingers were touching him _there_, cool fingers on his hot skin.

"Please. I need …." Kaname stopped. He wasn't sure what he needed.

"Have you ever had anyone go down on you, Kaname?"

"Nghh." Zero was stroking him and he couldn't think. "N… no."

Zero moved to kneel on the floor between his legs. "Then I think you're in for a pleasant surprise."

Zero opened his mouth and leaned forward and Kaname was surrounded by tight, wet heat. "Nghh." His head flopped back against the couch and his eyes closed involuntarily. It was so much better than anything he'd imagined. Kaname's hands clutched the edge of the couch as he watched Zero through his lashes. So good; it was so good and he was so very close. He tried to give a warning. "Zero… agh. Agh," he moaned, trying weakly to push Zero's head off him. Zero's eyes caught his and he increased his rhythm.

"Ze…ro!" Kaname cried, collapsing bonelessly on the couch. He was distantly aware of being tidied and his jeans tugged up; of being pulled onto the other boy's lap and strong arms wrapping around him, soft words, kisses pressed into his hair.

Zero shifted slightly and Kaname realized he could feel the other boy's erection against the side of his thigh. He's still hard, he thought incoherently. That seemed important. Kaname tried to focus his fuzzy thoughts. Of course he's still hard. You're the only one that got off.

Kaname sat up with a start. "Zero. You're still hard. You didn't … you're not …." He stopped and glared. Zero was grinning and laughing at him. "I must sound really stupid," he mumbled, embarrassed.

"You don't sound stupid. You sound cute," Zero teased, squeezing him playfully.

Kaname wiggled uncomfortably, unintentionally drawing a groan from Zero. "What you did…. Do you want me to do that for you?" Kaname asked hesitantly. "I've never done it but I could try," he offered shyly.

"I'd very much like you to do that to me," Zero said softly. "But maybe not just yet."

"Oh. Okay." Kaname was both relieved and disappointed.

"Have you used your hand on someone before, Kaname?" Zero asked gently.

"Yeah," the brunette replied a little more confidently, perking up. Just that one time, but he'd thought he'd done an okay job.

"If you don't mind, maybe you could do that," Zero requested carefully.

"I don't mind. I want to touch you," Kaname responded, sliding off Zero gently. He was still a little excited and very curious to see what Zero's hard-on looked like, how it felt, and what the other boy sounded like when he was being touched.

"Hold on." Zero got up and grabbed a box of tissues from the top of a bookcase. "Okay. Sit here, like this. Yeah, and I'll sit here," Zero advised him, moving them both so that Kaname was behind and slightly to the side of him. Zero was sitting between his legs with one long leg draped over Kaname's thigh, his head resting against the brunette's collarbone.

Kaname wrapped an arm around Zero's waist, his hand under the T-shirt, against the other's bare stomach. He used his free hand to stroke Zero through his jeans, feeling the hardness and heat under the snug denim. Zero undid his belt and his jeans, wriggling them down his hips a little but not quite as far as he had done with Kaname. The brunette slid his fingers shyly into Zero's underwear and they both groaned quietly as Kaname touched him for the first time. Zero was rigid in his hand, his skin unbelievably hot and silky.

Kaname freed Zero's erection, watching fascinated as his hand moved back and forth along the thick shaft. He tried to duplicate the speed and motions he liked to use on himself. It seemed to be working. Zero was moaning and panting and clutching his thigh hard enough to be uncomfortable. His other hand was clenched in the fabric of Kaname's sleeve.

"Agh," Zero panted weakly as Kaname stroked him carefully. The hand gripping his sleeve tightened and Zero his turned his head, pressing his face into Kaname's neck, hot, ragged breath against his skin. Kaname felt the stomach muscles under his hand contract. Zero turned his upper body, pressing into Kaname, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. His soft cries were muffled against the brunette's skin as he came.

Kaname was shocked by the intense feelings Zero's release triggered in him. For Zero to let him see him like this ... so incredibly vulnerable. Kaname had never been privy to something like this before. He felt awed and honoured at the level of trust Zero displayed, as well as fiercely protective.

Time passed and the brunette held Zero gently as the other boy's breathing slowly returned to normal, Zero's hair tickling the sensitive skin of his throat. This had seemed so different from his previous sexual encounter. That first time in the boathouse, both he and the foreign boy had been curious, merely experimenting with a stranger. There had been no intimacy or trust between them. It hadn't seemed special. Not like this.

Zero stirred, kissing his neck and ear softly before moving his head to look at Kaname. "Hey. Everything okay?" Zero asked him quietly.

"Yeah," Kaname assured him.

"Ugh." Zero made a face and grabbed for the tissues. "Here." He handed Kaname a couple and the brunette was surprised to see the other boy was blushing slightly. "It's okay if you want to wash your hands," Zero added.

Kaname acted on the suggestion, giving Zero a little privacy to clean up. When he returned, Zero was laying full length on the couch. He held out his arms. "Come here, Kaname."

It took some maneuvering but they managed to lie on the couch together. Kaname was content to lie quietly, replaying the entire day from the coffee shop onward. Zero's fingers were under his shirt, slowly stroking his back. Gradually Kaname realized the fingers weren't moving and Zero seemed to be falling asleep. "Zero? What time is your music practice?" he asked quietly.

"Mmmm. Pretty soon." Zero mumbled.

"Come on. You shouldn't fall asleep and I should be going. You can walk me back a ways. The fresh air will wake you up," Kaname coaxed, untangling himself from the other boy and getting off the couch.

"Okay." With a bit of a struggle, Zero made it to a sitting position and looked at his watch. "Give me a second to grab my stuff and I can walk you as far as the coffee shop," Zero offered.

Kaname waited patiently as Zero rooted around, muttering and stuffing music sheets into a book bag. He finger combed his hair and pulled on his shoes and the hooded sweatshirt again. "Okay, let's go."

Outside it was getting chilly. Kaname fastened his jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets. Zero loped along beside him, humming something that sounded familiar. He flashed Kaname a smile and continued humming quietly.

"Sounds like Bach," Kaname commented offhandedly.

"Yeah. You recognize it?" Zero asked, looking at Kaname interestedly.

"I think so. I'm pretty sure I had to play a simplified version of it for a recital once when I was younger."

Zero stopped and turned to face him. "You play an instrument? What do you play?" he asked intently.

Kaname shrugged. "Not anymore. I used to play piano, but I haven't played for a couple of years."

"How far did you go? Did you take exams? Why did you stop playing?" Zero asked. He was obviously interested in all things music related.

"I went through all the grades and took all the exams," Kaname answered. He considered the last question. "I liked to play but I had a heavy academic workload in my last couple of years of high school and Uncle Rido had me attend the bigger business meetings. He's grooming me for the family business and I just couldn't find the time to play," Kaname advised him simply.

"Fucking business meetings," Zero mumbled, before brightening. "Hey, I can get you access to a piano if you want to play."

The brunette considered. He did like to play. Music had been a constant companion through out most of his life, and had been a real solace after the death of his parents. He had thrown himself into his lessons then. He'd felt so angry and betrayed though it was stupid really, his parents hadn't died on purpose. For a couple of years he'd practiced nothing but somber, moody pieces, to both express and exorcise his feelings. In later years he'd played simply for the pleasure it gave him. It would be good to be able to play again. "I think I'd like that," he answered slowly.

Zero's smile was brilliant. "Maybe we can play together sometime," he suggested. "Why didn't you tell me you were a pianist before? That's kind of an important piece of information, you know? Since you're dating a music student," he joked.

"I'm not a 'pianist' and it didn't come up. Wait. We're dating?" Kaname asked shyly. As a business student he understood the importance of using the right word to convey the intended meaning. He knew meeting for coffee was a date but the word 'dating' implied they were in a relationship; that Zero had already decided he would be spending a lot of time with him. Had the other boy actually meant it that way or was he reading too much into this?

"You're really not clear on this dating concept, are you?" Zero asked. The corners of his mouth kept twitching as if he was trying not to smile.

Kaname shifted his weight from foot to foot but didn't answer. It was embarrassing but he wanted to know.

Zero stared at the brunette for a moment before explaining slowly. "Kaname. We are dating. We have been dating since you agreed to kiss me last night. I told you, I kiss on dates. You let me kiss you thus confirming you agreed to consider last night a date. You met me at the coffee shop for a second date. I'm anticipating a third date as well as many more," Zero added patiently. "Am I missing something here?"

Kaname shook his head, embarrassed. "We're dating," the brunette murmured. Somehow, he'd missed this fact. He had assumed Zero would consider last night fun and games and maybe today a trial run. He could feel his lips curling up into a smile.

"Kaname, unless you dump me right here and now, we … are … dating. Exclusively." Zero caressed Kaname's face, his fingers sweeping across a cheekbone, his thumb lightly stroking the brunette's bottom lip. "You okay with that?" he asked seriously.

"Exclusively," the brunette repeated quietly, nodding. He definitely liked the way that sounded. Sheepishly, Kaname explained his trial run theory.

Zero laughed. "I don't need a trial date with you. The minute I saw you I wanted to meet you. I didn't intend to mess with you but I couldn't help myself. You gave me a perfect opening when you apologized, and you squirmed so deliciously when I had you cornered in the quiet room," he added teasingly.

"You were doing that intentionally? You made me feel so uncomfortable!" Kaname scolded.

"I might have been teasing you a little, but I was serious about getting to know you." Zero explained. "I wouldn't have danced with you and wouldn't have kissed you last night if I wasn't interested in dating you. I wouldn't have asked you for coffee if I hadn't already made up my mind. I told you: I'm not into casual sex. There's no point in being with someone you don't want to see long term."

"Yeah." Kaname agreed, relieved. Now that he knew Zero's motivations, he was thinking back to the way Zero had behaved at the club. A current of mild sexual excitement ran through him. For some reason he liked the idea of Zero single-mindedly seeking him out and pursuing him. He completely missed the implications of Zero's last statement. That wouldn't hit him till later that night when he was about to fall asleep. It would fuel some very pleasant dreams.

They had begun walking again. "So. Now we both know we're dating, what would you like to do for our next date?" Zero asked, grinning. "Maybe dinner? You're in residence, right? I could cook for you. Real food, something better than a peanut butter sandwich."

"Real food, with flavour?" Kaname asked hopefully. The food provided in residence was probably nutritionally sound but it was mass-produced and tended to have all the flavour cooked right out of it.

"Sure," Zero agreed easily. "You like Italian?"

"Yeah. Pasta, sauce, herbs, sounds great! When?" Kaname asked enthusiastically.

Zero laughed. "Whoa. Down boy! How about later this week? I can make fettuccini Alfredo, with shrimp. Does that sound okay?"

"Very okay." Kaname assured him.

They had reached the coffee shop and Zero glanced at his watch, frowning. "I have to go soon. Come with me, Kaname." He led the way around a tall wooden privacy fence to the back of the shop. There were empty crates and some cardboard boxes stacked against the wall but the area was clean and private.

Kaname barely had time to notice any of this before he was pulled against Zero and warm lips were pressed against his. For the next few minutes, Kaname was aware of nothing but the taste of Zero, the hands cupping his butt, and the feel of being held tightly against the other boy's body.

Eventually, Zero let him go. "I really need to go," he said regretfully.

"Okay," Kaname agreed, his voice sounding rough.

"I'll be thinking of you, Kaname," Zero said intently.

Kaname smiled, embarrassed but pleased.

Zero gave him a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth before they stepped back onto the sidewalk. "Call me. Promise?" he asked.

"Yeah. I promise," Kaname said shyly.

"Good. Bye, Kaname," Zero called as he began to walk away. "Remember. You promised to call. If you don't, I'll call you but I might not cook you dinner," he joked.

"I'll call," Kaname agreed. He watched Zero walk rapidly away before turning and starting to make his way back to his residence.

A lot had happened in less than twenty-four hours. He'd gone to his first dance club. He'd been attracted to someone for the first time. He'd danced for the first time. He'd gone on a real date and rather unexpectedly now had his first boyfriend. Kaname's steps slowed as he thought of their date. It had been heavenly, so very much more than he'd expected. The whole day had been like a dream, even his mess up in the woods hadn't spoiled it. He could see many more dates like today. Time spent talking together, eating together, and maybe even playing music together. If he remembered correctly, there were some beautiful cello and piano duets. He couldn't really see them playing together, he was far too rusty, but he would very much like to see Zero play sometime.

Kaname indulged in a little daydream of lying naked in Zero's bed, blissed out and sated after love making as Zero sat beside him and played cello for him. It was a beautiful thought. Kaname shook his head, smiling at his daydreams. He'd had no idea he was such a romantic. Still, daydreams could be revealing. It appeared he had already made up his mind that Zero would be his first lover and he knew it would be wonderful. He hadn't expected the beautiful feelings of trust and intimacy that pleasuring each other could give. Feelings he was looking forward to experiencing again. As he entered the entrance hall of his residence, Kaname actually looked down to make sure his feet were touching the ground. He felt like he was walking on clouds.

Hanabusa and Akatsuki were in the common room playing a board game with Senri and Takuma. They watched the brunette walk by smiling, a dreamy expression on his face. Hanabusa started to stand, intending to call out to Kaname. "Let him be," Senri said quietly.

"But I want to know how his coffee date went," Hanabusa complained, pouting.

"One look at his face should give you your answer," Senri responded, pulling Takuma a little closer and stroking his arm fondly. "He looks like he's high on love at the moment."

"He'll come down stairs when he, well, comes down, I suppose," Takuma stated, laughing.

Upstairs in his room, Kaname stripped down to his boxers and lay curled up in bed. He'd decided to take a nap and catch up on some much needed sleep. Maybe tomorrow he would see if he could get his hands on some classical music CDs: cello solo pieces if possible. He had never really listened to any before but he was hoping he'd get to hear quite a bit of cello in the coming months. He drifted off into sleep, still smiling softly.

End.

A/N And there you have it. I'm sure you've noticed some of the sexual details are vague. I did this deliberately since this is from Kaname's point of view and he's often too overwhelmed by sensation to catalogue exactly what's going on. It's different when he's touching Zero, rather than being touched. He's able to pay more attention so the reader gets a bit more detail. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
